The present disclosure relates generally to passenger conveyor systems, and more particularly, to passenger conveyor maintenance and operational diagnostics.
Passenger conveyor systems such as elevator systems, escalator systems, etc., often require inspection and/or maintenance to ensure passengers are provided continuous and uninterrupted service. A technician may be required to visit buildings installed with passenger conveyor systems and perform routine inspections of the passenger conveyors (e.g., elevator cars, escalator stairs, etc.) to ensure they are in working order. However, a technician can be required to put forth extensive time and effort in order to visit every passenger conveyor system that is maintained by a maintenance service organization. In addition, passengers are the first to realize an operating fault, but may be unaware how to inform a building manager and/or technician of the operating fault. Consequently, there may be an excessive delay from the time at which the operating fault occurs until the time at which the operating fault is ultimately resolved.